


大梦

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Male Character(s)





	大梦

“神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给他们，叫一切信他的，不至灭亡，反得永生。因为神差他的儿子降世，不是要定世人的罪，乃是要叫世人因他得救。”  
-  
今天放学我特意走了侧门，经过拐角处的两家文具店，再往西就是学校的后巷。  
现在巷子里没人，但我昨天在这儿见过他。他漫不经心的转着手里的刀，对面全身紧绷贴在墙上的人是他曾经的同班同学。  
“王嘉尔...”胖子臃肿的五官挤出一个讨好的笑容。“是我呀，还记得我吗？”  
王嘉尔抬起眼睛瞟了一眼，又看回地面。“记得。要的就是你的钱。”他说。  
胖子的脸耷拉下来，语气带上哀求的意味，“我们毕竟还坐过前后桌呢，能不能...就这样算了？我明天带两个同学过来，你找他们好不好——”  
胖子摔在地上，一脸痛苦。肚子上的那几脚踢得挺狠的，但没有接下来脸上那一拳的伤害大。他捂着鼻子，血从指缝里冒出来。  
王嘉尔揉揉泛红的手指，语气依然平静，仿佛他们之间还有可商量的余地：“你别说了，把钱给我吧，好吗？”  
对方最终畏缩的交出了钱包，王嘉尔并不仔细看，他将钞票抽出来一把揣进口袋，收起刀，走了。  
我跟在他身后。  
走出巷口不到三百米，他将揉皱的纸币全扔给了路边的乞丐。  
-  
如果不是家里出事，王嘉尔肯定不会退学。  
八个月前，他的父母为了庆祝结婚周年纪念日决定出国旅游一周。但日子一天天过去，他们却再也没有回来。关于王嘉尔父母的消失，最终演变成两种说法。第一种，是他们已经遭遇意外了，只是尸体尚未被发现，最终被判定为失踪人口；第二种，是他们早有预谋，借口度假，实际只是为了逃离，他们抛下孩子，走的干干净净。站在王嘉尔的角度，在爸妈死了和爸妈把孩子扔了之间，我想他应该很难选择更希望哪一种是真相。  
父母消失半年后，他退学了。没人知道他去了哪里，直到昨天我再次见到他。  
-  
今天是圣诞节。学校取消了晚自习早早放学了，我出门的时候天色还亮，于是便想再看他一眼。  
我绕着校外的人行道走了五圈，在马路对面的网吧里坐了两个小时，去逛了两条街外的人民公园，又顺着熙熙攘攘的人潮来到商业区，最终在市中心的商场门口发现了他。  
此时已经接近12点，商场即将打烊，偶尔有三两个人结伴从大门走出来。他坐在门口的台阶上，缩成小小的一团，任由那些人从身边经过。  
我站在远处细细看他。  
王嘉尔剪短了头发。以前他执意将刘海留得很长，额前的碎发垂下来会挡住眉毛，有时发梢还会戳进眼睛，他眼眶泛红，俏皮又可爱。现在则完全推了上去，他甚至把鬓角刮得只剩薄薄一层发茬，好像这样就能看起来够凶似的。但我猜，冬天的冷风刮过的时候，他也许还是会冻得皱起眉头，说不定甚至连嘴也撅起来，一个劲的喊脑袋疼，就等有人取下自己的围巾、耳罩和帽子，给他戴上。  
我又猜，今天他身上还会带着刀吗？如果带着，他是想用那把刀取一条人命，还是劫一只苹果；如果是前者，那把刀是用来捅向别人，还是用来送给自己。  
我不知道王嘉尔藏在宽大卫衣口袋里的双手是握着刀还十指交叉在祷告。  
他睁大了小鹿般的漂亮眼睛，安静的抬头看着门口圣诞树顶上的那盏星星灯。  
而我只想将他拖到后巷，好好的吻一吻。  
-  
因为我记得，也是去年圣诞节，他在放学后来到我的办公室，救赎般的伸出双手索要一个拥抱。而我将他拥到怀里时，他在我耳边吹气，小声对我说：“老师，可以亲亲我吗？”  
  
-FIN-


End file.
